


胜利

by styx



Category: Face/Off (1997)
Genre: F/M, Identity Issues, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>那要什么代价，西恩？</i>卡斯用他自个儿的声音问道。<i>去阻止那魔鬼？</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	胜利

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408404) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



标题：胜利（《Victory》）  
  
原作：tigriswolf（wild wolf free17）  
  
作者博客：<http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/profile>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4147109/8/annals>  
或：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/408404](408404)  
  
衍生派别：电影《夺面双雄》（《Face/Off》，又译《变脸》等）  
  
角色：卡斯（尼古拉斯•凯奇）/西恩（约翰•屈伏塔）  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
弃权申明：不是我的角色，只是玩玩。  
  
警告：剧透  
  
作者注：你看过片子了吗？屈伏塔先生和凯奇先生简直眩极了。啊，片子太棒了。

  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **胜利**  
  
原著：tigriswolf  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
偶尔，午夜梦回，他会再次戴上那张脸，用那把声音说话，拥有那双手、那具躯体——那种生活。偶尔，午夜梦回，他仍是那个杀手，那个恐怖分子——那个杀害了他儿子的男人。  
  
偶尔，他会梦到真相未曾大白，他依然顶着那张脸，为了他从未犯下过的罪行而陷身牢狱，他的妻子夜复一夜地与一个恶魔同床共枕。  
  
偶尔，他会听到那个声音冲着他耳语呢喃，那双手摩挲着他的下巴，那张嘴贴印上他的肌肤。 _那要什么代价，西恩？_ 那个可恨的声音喃喃低语，温暖的气息悄然拂过他的脸庞，手指描摹过他的双唇。 _你成为了我，记得吗？你杀戮你大笑并且，有那么扭曲而又灿烂辉煌的几秒——你考虑过将一切照单全收。_ 而在他的梦中，那个声音继续说了下去，与此同时那双手插入他的发间， _你考虑过彻底成为我，西恩，因为我远比你要自由自在得多_ 。  
  
偶尔，躺在伊芙身畔，詹米和亚当在走廊那头他们自个儿的房间里睡着，西恩却无法安然入睡。他总是梦见迈克尔，还有萨莎——还有卡斯。他会翻转身去，搂紧伊芙，然而他知道卡斯碰过她，卡斯操过她——自始至终顶着他的面孔。  
  
 _那要什么代价，西恩？_ 卡斯用他自个儿的声音问道。 _去阻止那魔鬼？_  
  
西恩阖上双眼，努力维持清醒，驱散睡意。他 **赢了** 。他干掉了卡斯，夺回了他的脸，为所有那些亡者复了仇——然而卡斯的手捧住了他的脸，卡斯的唇贴印着他的唇，卡斯呢喃， _你真那么确定你赢了？_  
  
  


~完~


End file.
